SEVEN-LADY TEEN'S STORY
by Jjangxc
Summary: No Summary! Just a fic about our beloved Seventeen and PLedis Girlz. Pairing? Secret.


**Jjang**

 **SEVEN-LADY TEEN'S STORY**

 **.**

 _Fic absurd tentang our beloved Seventeen and Pledis girlz._

 _._

 ** _Warning!Typo(ssssssssss)!GAJE!Baper(?)_**

 ** _Romantic, friendship, humor(?),SCHOOL LIFE~_**

 **Cast(s) : SEVENTEEN's MEMBER, LADYTEEN/PLEDIS GIRLZ's MEMBER**

 **/oc akan datang seiring berjalannya waktu/?**

 **All cast belong to God, their parents and Pledis Ent.** ** _but Soonyoung and Mingyu is mine wkwk /dilemparin sepatu carats/_**

 ** _The story is pure from my absurd brain, harap siap-siap plastik dan minyak angin sebelum membaca ini._**

 ** _..._**

"BERHENTI DISITU ATAU KU LEMPAR HELM KESAYANGANMU, LEE SEOKMIN!" teriak seorang gadis –yang sangat– cantik yang berdiri di parkiran sepeda motor School of Performing Arts Seoul. Teriakannya pagi itu cukup membuat beberapa siswa di sekitarnya terkejut dan melihatnya. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah helm hitam merek mahal keluaran terbaru dan bersiap melemparkannya ke selokan di sampingnya.

"Astaga, Kim Minkyung! Letakkan helm ku kembali! Itu mahal asal kau tau!" Lee Seokmin, siswa yang merasa namanya dipanggil dengan suara sekeras itu pagi itu segera berlari menuju Minkyung.

"Berikan ponselku sekarang juga, aku tau kau yang mencurinya kemarin" Minkyung menatap Seokmin dengan tatapan **super** mengerikan.

"pagi-pagi sudah galak hmm..." gumam Seokmin ,Minkyung masih dapat mendengarnya.

Dan Seokmin dapat merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri saat itu juga. Oke, Seokmin tidak mau helm kesayangannya yang beru saja ia beli dengan 'usaha keras' itu remuk di tangan Minkyung, gadis cantik itu mengerikan kalau sudah begini.

" _Arraseo_ _arraseo~_ letakkan dulu helm ku di tempatnya, Minkyung-ah" pinta Seokmin dengan wajah memohon yang... eww siapapun ingin muntah saja melihatnya. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan benda persegi panjang berwarna silver dan segera memberikannya pada Minkyung yang langsung merebutnya dari tangan Seokmin.

"jangan bilang kau sudah membuka isinya" ucap Minkyung setelah meletakkan helm Seokmin di tempatnya lagi –dengan sedikit kasar tentunya –.

"tenang, Kyung. Aku tidak membukanya..."

"syukurla.."

"tapi aku tidak sengaja membaca chatting mu dengan bule nyasar itu, hehe" dan cengiran kuda milik Seokmin segera berubah menjadi raut ketakutan saat Minkyung memelototinya dan menatapnya horor, lebih horor dari yang tadi. Seokmin segera berlari secepat yang dia bisa, nyawanya terancam saudara-saudara.

"AWAS SAJA KALAU KETEMU KAU LEE SEOKMIN! KU RONTOKKAN GIGIMU!"

Oke, pagi ini telinga siswa SOPA harus rela iritasi, mungkin obat telinga di UKS akan segera laris.

Dan ngomong-ngomong, 'usaha keras' yang dimaksud Seokmin itu adalah saat ia merengek habis-habisan di depan orang tua nya untuk di belikan helm yang harganya fantastis itu selama seminggu. Hingga akhirnya ayahnya memberinya uang untuk membeli helm tersebut. Bukan karna kasihan, tapi karna ayahnya makin menurun nafsu makannya akibat wajah sok memelas Seokmin yang terus menghantuinya tiap hari –dengan rengekan seperti balita minta permen tentunya– kan kasihan kalau ayahnya harus kurus gara-gara anaknya yang berisik ini.

 **.**

Seokmin baru saja masuk kelas dan duduk di kursinya dan ia sangat lelah karna habis berlari dari parkiran sampai kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua paling ujung.

"kurasa telingaku butuh obat, Seokmin-ah" ucap Kim Mingyu yang duduk di kursi di samping Seokmin.

Seokmin hanya tersenyum sok manis sambil menatap sahabatnya yang hitam nan tampan di sampingnya ini.

"ada apa lagi kau dengan Minkyung?" tanya Mingyu.

"ahh.. aku kemarin menyembunyikan ponselnya saat kita belajar bersama kemarin, dia tidak menyadarinya sampai pulang, hehe" dan cengiran kudanya keluar lagi.

"ckckck kau cari mati, Lee Seokmin..." ujar Mingyu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"aku rasa kau sudah tidak sayang nyawamu lagi, Seok" Jihoon yang duduk di depan Seokmin ikut menimpali, lelaki mungil bersurai pink itu tetap fokus pada buku yang ia baca.

"Dia saja yang terlalu berlebihan, Hoon" balas Seokmin sambil membetulkan dasinya.

 _Bugh!_

Itu tadi suara buku sejarah yang beradu dengan tempurung kepala milik Seokmin yang malang.

"Berapa kali kubilang, panggil aku _Hyung_ , kuda!"

"Ya ampun kita hanya beda setahun, lagipula kita sekelas" Ucap Seokmin yang kini sedang mengelus kepala tersayangnya yang baru saja di cium buku sejarah 432 halaman.

"kita sekelas karna kau terlalu cepat masuk sekolah, kuda." Jihoon benar-benar menatapnya horor, Seokmin sudah dapat dua tatapan horor pagi ini, sekali lagi kau dapat piring cantik Kuda-nim!

"Mingyu juga padahal..." gumam Seokmin, dan bibirnya maju dua senti dengan begitu menjijikkan apabila dilihat oleh mata manusia. Sabarkan hati teman-teman sekelasnya yang mati-matian menahan tangan mereka untuk menampar bibir Seokmin.

"Jangan bawa-bawa aku jika berurusan dengan Jihoon _hyung_ , Seok. Aku masih sayang nyawa ku" balas Mingyu malas

"Asshh~ teman macam apa kau, Gyu"

Jihoon kembali menatapnya, kali ini **sedikit** lembut, tidak semenyeramkan tadi.

"ahhh iya iya, Lee-Ji-hoon- _hyung_ , maafkan aku. Oke? Sudah? Sudah, hehe"

-Tolong tahan tangan Jihoon untuk tidak menampar wajah remaja alay di depannya ini dengan buku sejarah yang masih berada dia pegang-

"ngomong-ngomong, kau tau apa yang kutemukan saat semalaman membawa ponsel Minkyung, Gyu?"

Pemuda berkulit gelap itu menatap Seokmin dengan raut bertanya,

"chat nya dengan Vernon..." ucapnya sedikit berbisik

Mingyu mengerutkan alisnya, "be-benarkah? Vernon? Bule nyasar itu?"

"ahhh mana mungkin aku bohong sih, Gyu" Seokmin mengeraskan volume suaranya,

"dan yang lebih heboh adalah..."

 **Eng ing eng/enggaaaadeengg/**

"our minkyung is neomu cuteee!" ucap Seokmin dengan bahasa inggrisnya yang acak-acakan.

Jihoon yang mendengarnya memutar bola matanya malas, "tak usah sok-sok an pakai bahasa inggris, Seok. Ingat nilai ulangan bahasa inggrismu kemarin dapat angka sembilan terbalik" ujar Jihoon yang disambut tawa puas dari Mingyu.

Seokmin hanya memasang derp face nya. Kasian.

"padahal aku mau beri tahu kalian kalau minkyung yang di obrolannya dengan Vernon itu beda sekali dengan minkyung yang di sini..." lanjut Seokmin dengan wajah –sok- memelas.

"memangnya bagaimana?" tanya Jihoon, kali ini dia memutar kursinya dan menghadap Seokmin dan Mingyu.

"Vernon sudah makan? Sudah mandi belum? Eh eh jangan lupa kalau besok senin ya Vernon-ah" ucap Seokmin dengan suara gadis yang dibuat-buat serta bibirnya yang... **ah sudahlah—**

Mingyu dan Jihoon hanya menganggapi dengan senyum geli sambil membayangkan betapa cute nya Kim Minkyung yang sehari-harinya 'galak' menjadi imut seperti yang diceritakan Seokmin.

Seokmin baru saja hendak membuka mulutnya kembali sebelum Mingyu berdehem saat menyadari eksistensi seorang gadis yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan aura hitam kelam disertai efek petir yang menyambar.

"a-a-a..." Seokmin langsung menutup mulutnya kembali, Jihoon dan Mingyu tersenyum paksa sambil menggelengkan kepala kepada Minkyung seolah mengatakan _"aku tidak dengar apa-apa dari kuda gila itu"_

"Lee Seokmin... ikut aku. Se-ka-rang!" Minkyung memberikan penekanan pada setiap suku katanya lalu berbalik dan berjalan.

Mingyu menatap Seokmin yang mulai memasan wajah memelasnya –lagi-

"aku doakan kau selamat, Seokmin-ah" ucap Mingyu prihatin

"aka segera ku pesankan peti untukmu, Seok" sambung Jihoon ikut menatap Seokmin prihatin.

Seokmin akhirnya berdiri dengan lemas dan berjalan menuju pintu kelasnya dan mengikuti Minkyung tadi.

 _Salahmu sendiri sih, dasar kuda –Jihoon_

 _Semoga kau kembali dengan utuh –Mingyu_

..

.

 ** _09.45 KST_**

 _"_ _Berhenti mengikutiku!"_

 _"_ _..."_

 _"_ _Aku tau kau bule, tapi kamu tidak mungkin tidak mengerti ucapanku kan?"_

 _"_ _..."_

 _"_ _Pergi sana!"_

 _"_ _Kalau aku tidak mau?"_

 _"_ _Alasanmu?"_

 _"_ _Sudah kubilang aku menyukaimu sejak lama, lupa?"_

 _"_ _Terserah apa katamu, yang penting menjauhlah dariku! Aku lelah diikuti olehmu sepanjang hari"_

 _"_ _sekali lagi ku tegaskan kalau aku tidak mau"_

 _"_ _whatever-lah"_

 _"_ _..."_

 _"_ _lepaskan tanganku, astaga!"_

 _PLAKKK!_

 _._

Mingyu melihat itu semua, Mingyu melihatnya dari tangga lantai empat saat dia hendak mencari Seokmin. Dua orang, siswa berwajah tampan layaknya Leonardo de Caprio yang berjalan di belakang seorang gadis yang terus saja berteriak frustasi pada siswa yang terus mengikutinya dari ujung tangga lantai tiga sampai anak tangga terakhir lantai empat di dekat Mingyu berdiri.

Mingyu dapat melihat dengan jelas gadis itu melayangkan tangannya ke pipi siswa di belakangnya yang mencoba memegang tangannya, lalu berjalan cepat melewati Mingyu yang masih terpaku dan meninggalkan siswa yang ia tampar tadi yang masih mengelus pipi bekas tamparan si gadis.

"kau tak apa, Vernon?" tanya Mingyu ketika Vernon -siswa yang habis ditampar tadi- lewat di depannya.

"eh, Mingyu _hyung_... ah tak apa-apa _hyung_ , hanya tamparan kecil dari orang yang kusuka tak akan sakit bagiku" jawab Vernon sambil meringis memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi.

Mingyu tersenyum kecut, "apa kau selalu mengikutinya?"

"ummm... bisa dibilang, iya. Hehe"

Dan Mingyu paham kenapa gadis itu sangat kesal pada bule satu ini.

"kau sangat menyukainya?" tanya Mingyu, entah kenapa keinginannya untuk mencari Seokmin hilang begitu saja, dan sekarang dia justru ikut melangkah bersama Vernon menuruni anak tangga.

"siapa? Oh, Eunwoo maksudmu, _hyung_?"

Mingyu mengangguk,

"iya, sangat. Aku menyukainya sejak awal masuk sekolah, tapi sayangnya ya... dia sama sekali tidak meresponku, justru menyuruhku menjauh" raut wajah Vernon sedikit murung, Mingyu mengangguk mengerti, dia jadi teringat Minkyung yang sepertinya menyukai bule ini.

"apa yang kau suka darinya?"

"semuanya... senyumnya, cara dia berbicara, suaranya, matanya, cara dia berjalan, caranya makan, saat dia bernyanyi di barisan paling depan paduan suara, ahhh pokoknya semua yang ada padanya aku suka!" Mingyu dapat melihat binar di mata Vernon saat hoobae nya itu bercerita soal Jung Eunwoo.

 _"_ _Dia melihat apa yang aku lihat dari'nya', tapi sayangnya aku tak sebebas dan sebrani dia, HAHA"_

"MINGYU OPPA!"

Mingyu dan Vernon refleks berhenti dan menoleh ke asal suara di belakang mereka. Seorang siswi cantik berhidung mancung itu tengah berlari menuju mereka, rambut hitam panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai dan bergerak lucu saat ia berlari.

"oh, hai Vernon!" sapanya pada Vernon setelah ia sampai di tempat Mingyu dan Vernon berdiri, Vernon hanya tersenyum sambil mengangkat tangannya sebentar.

.

.

 **TBC~**

 **Or END?**

 **.**

 ** _Review juseyongg^^_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _ANNYEONGHAYEONGGG!^^ IRIEONORA(?)_**

 ** _Jjang datang ouwooo/? Bawa fic super absurd dan gak jelas u n u._**

 ** _Ih yaampun beneran absurd ternyata TT maafkan judulnya ya, soalnya aku gak tau harus kasih judul apa buat ff ini_**

 ** _semoga kalian suka dan nggak punya niatan buat nyantet/? Jjang gara-gara ff gak mutu ini :"_**

 ** _Karna aku rasa aku belum pernah nemuin fanfic tentang seventeen sama pledis girlz, PADAHALKAN MEREKA CANTIK CANTIK BERTALENTA DAN COCOK SAMA MEMBER SEVENTEEN APALAGI DIA SAMA DIA, TERUS DIA SAMA DIA, DIA, DIA, DIA /dilempargolok/_**

 ** _Tapi Jjang bener kan? Sayang kan kalo ada bahan tapi nggak dipake/?_**

 ** _Sebenernya Jjang ragu mau nulis ff ini, takutnya nggak ada yang respect, baca, apalagi review TT_**

 ** _Kalo misalnya ff ini yg respon nggak banyak, kayaknya Jjang mau nyerah aja/?._**

 ** _Terima kasih sebelumnya buat yg udah mau baca ff nya Jjang (: Jjang sayang kalian/?_**

 ** _# Doakan Jjang nggak bakal kena penyakitnya penulis ff yg males update itu ya huhu_**

 ** _## rambutnya Mingyu halloween banget ya? Oren oren kaya pendukung persija/?_**

 ** _## oh iya, kalo ada saran tentang pairing seventeen-pledisgirlz tolong tulis di review ya^^ Jjang butuh asupan pairing nih kkk~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Jjang3_**


End file.
